


Friends beyond death

by Lis_lboy



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Anger, Curses, Death, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Other, mental struggle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25345759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lis_lboy/pseuds/Lis_lboy
Summary: Jessie & James, Team Rocket once again losing against Ash and the gang.Jessie & James send off to the sky, over and over again.What happens when they fall, how do they survive? Are these two friends truly agents of evil?
Kudos: 7





	Friends beyond death

_A city is burning, buildings engulfed in fire. Black smoke trapping its citizens in its deathly fume, people and Pokémon screaming for a way out. Bodies everywhere, corpses rotting throughout the streets, all of them decimated with black smoke emitting from them, their skin mimicking the texture of dead, dry trees; limbs being blown away by the breath of death itself with bones shattering by the stampede of humans and pokemons in search for salvation from destruction. Both pokemons and people alike shouting for forgiveness at the sight of corpses connected by the fire eating everything. No, it is not the fire but something else entirely._

_A force much stronger than that of fire, the city, the people aren't just burned, they've been electrocuted by a ferocious beast, a beast that no one ever thought of looking twice at. The beast, a pokemon, a Pikachu but not any Pikachu. A creature looming in the back of innocents figures, a creature with powers obscure to even itself._

**GASP!!!**

Cough cough cough

Blood is coming out of my lips, thorns ripping the inside of my throat, as if a grater were being rubbed against it.

Red blood leaking, a quantity that appears to be liters of it. Sight gone with only a whiteness, a confusion tormenting for what seems to be hours, minutes. Only a cruel disorienting sensation stays in its place.

Holding myself with legs and hands defying gravity, fingers and palms ripping the dirt and grass from their root as pain springs to my skin, nerves reconnecting and passing through every member of the spine, every movement sending sharp nails to my joints, claws scraping at my limbs without stopping, without remorse.

"ARGH!!!"

Breathing so rough that each grasp for air hurts more than it helps, air coming with little and leaving with more. The only thing I can feel besides this fill of cruel injustice given to me is the coldness of the weather, wind gone into the sky and only a malevolent freezing temperature embracing me in this fate I've learn to endure. A fate I wished the gods to leave with only me yet to no avail, I was not listened before and doubt I ever will, yet I still hope to be heard.

After a deathly experience that would kill any man twice, a suffering that only lasted what I’m sure were mere seconds yet still felt as minutes comes to its expected halt. It’s absence allows me to once again stand and walk with my own limbs, limbs once again that have refused to die.

I look around and begin the usual actions that have become natural for one such of my...let's call it a 'blessing', to avoid any further depressing thoughts.

I begin my call, hoping to be replied with nothing.

"Jessie!! Meow!!"

...

I hear nothing but the critters and Caterpies minding their own business, guess I better give my appreciation to the gods if only for this small token of gratitude they’ve given me.

"At least this time she didn’t have to see it happen...but that means I better find her soon. Waking up alone is a terrible event, you feel the loneliness devouring your mind, the thoughts of desolation and horror rile your every thought. The desire to go crazy seems best and the pain, that unforgiving pain that’s grown in potency each time we’ve been reborn from life’s only blessing."

Without further ado I start my search and make sure to inspect the trees, underneath the rocks and most importantly keep an eye out for any-cough Oh you must forgive my lack of tact, these crude words were already in my tongue before I stopped but well you see in some occasions our fate isn't just to wake up and be done, sometimes our landing creates a messier…more painful situation and because of it we need to make sure to not miss anything.

Ha I still remember the first time I 'lost' my head, or rather my body.

...

...

...

Well anyways, better keep an eye open.

After minutes of unfruitful searching I spot something in the beyond, a bush painted red and a hair as long and pointy as her words themselves.

Relieved for finding her intact I let out a breath and inhale the world around me, filling my lungs bigger than a frog does its mouth.

"Fate, as cruel as you may be I thank you for this small present you have given my dear friend."

I approach her with steps as quiet as a mouse, laying on the ground with her to my side. Without disturbing her slumber I remain by her, allowing the miracle of unconsciousness to bless her for all the time she can take. Waiting for her awakening I pray that she does not come to rise, that her slumber be eternal and restful, that her destiny be now fulfilled. Oh how I wish for it, alas I know this is only but a temporal state, soon she will rise with me and here I shall be, I'll do nothing but help her, nothing but being there for her until she comes to rise…once again.

I wait with her until she becomes calm and the mind allows her the patience to breathe as a living being.

"My friend, in me you shall never be betrayed, in me you shall find a trust that will fathom you, in me you shall encounter aid like you've never received...in me you shall find comfort when everyone else has but moved on."

**GASP!!!!**

Knowing her pain in intimate form, understanding her thoughts as she begins to see, to remember the curse which we have been given; The vision of what’s to come makes this tragedy seem crueler than anything else. Why must we suffer this, why must she live through this fate that I have asked to taken, why must she, your benevolent servant be reminded of a bleak future by such malicious torture.

Jessie's whole-body quivering, sniveling and gripping onto the ground as a kid in despair is a sight that I wish not to endure but I must prevail, if not for me for her own sake. Slowly caressing her back, alleviating her mind of the pain if even for a second is a priceless gift without pay, an action that I am sure she's focusing on as a beast focusing on hope, a focus centered with absolute determination as her body retorts up and down with blood draining from her eyelids and outing from her every limb.

"Jessie be strong! Be courageous! Don't give in, don't forget why we're here! Why I'm here."

Her body coming to a stop, not for my words but for her own unshakable will. She's a warrior, a friend whom I've come to love, a love beyond that of lovers. No this is different, a love that grows by the day and strengthens by the minute, a love that only souls like ours could share.

Pant pant

"Seem like you got here first Jamie, how’d you liked the little show? I hope it was of your tasting."

"Why dear Jessie you know it riches me to see you awakening, the birth of a goddess it should be called."

"And yours the birth of a fool."

"You wound me! Ah is this my fate, to be finished by such delicate words? Oh how fate seems to have done me."

"Shut up and help get up you drama queen."

"Your wish is my duty."

Stretching my hurting limb towards her is painful, not only can I sense every nerve and fiber breaking in me but the sight of her sorrowful state being made worse by her heavy tears trailing her bruised cheeks, her chipped bones still cracking bring me to remember the spiteful fury I have grown to give at the gods.

Jessie does her best to not fall, her best to keep her iron will unclenched, a determination in her eyes that fills me with both joy and sadness.

"So how long has it been since you came up? Not too long I guess."

"And you guess correct, I’d say I’ve been awake for about five to eight minutes. How are you feeling? Still have the pain going on?

My question seems to have made annoyed her. She’s turned her chest back, her eyes squeezed and her hands against her waist with a crooked smile on her red lips.

"Has your pain gone away yet? James don’t ask questions you already know the answer to, honestly it’s not like we haven’t gone through this before. So where’s Meowt? I take you haven’t search for him yet."

"Yeah I haven’t done that yet. I rather give him a time for himself you know, so he can enjoy the time he has."

"That damn bastard! How come he’s this lucky?"

Jessie’s now looking away to the distance, staring at some hills far away with a smile on her expression. Her hands clenching at themselves and her legs shaking, seeming ready to fall any second.

I wish to help her, oh how I want to be her support at all times but I know her charms too well. She’ll curse at me before allowing help to reach her in this state, and I don’t blame her. It’s bad enough we suffer such horrific moments of blazing fire running though our mind and body, but being given treatment as creatures without strength, with pity in people’s eyes as we move is something we both disdain with all our souls.

"Don’t get me wrong I’m glad for the small kitty but I’ll be dammed if I say I don’t envy him. What I would do to have the fortune of his. Bliss James, total bliss is what he has!"

Meowt, our feline companion. He’s the same as us, he lives, he dies and then he lives again. All three of us stuck in this dreadful cycle for who knows how long. Yes we are the same but thankfully Meowt has been given a birth better than ours.

Oh Meowt, Jessies’ words couldn’t be more right. We envy you, we are glad for you. To have the chance to be born oblivious to this cruel fate, to live without the weight of death in your shoulders, to be unaware of our true purpose in this journey that we have been chosen for.

"He’s one lucky cat isn’t he? I don’t understand the meaning behind his short-term amnesia but I’m happy he doesn’t have to endure this tragedy if at least for a day."

"Sigh, I know. Although him becoming a normal Pokémon whenever this happens is unnerving. He’s a lot of trouble as you know, that’s who he is and who we consider our partner but this Meowt is simply adorable yet still abnormal."

"I know what you mean Jessie, hearing ‘meow and meow’ out of him all the time is weird, I keep expecting him to scream as he does but at the same time I enjoy it. It’s a nice change of pace for him, he’s in a state of total joy. No worry, no stress, the only thing on his mind is freedom and doing as he pleases. Much better than our crappy visions wouldn’t you agree?"

"I had already forgotten them but of course, I’m glad he doesn’t have to deal with that baggage. So you want to look for him or should we let him enjoy his time?"

Jessie and I having to see the vision of death, of chaos everywhere at the hands of the yellow mouse has been tormenting us before we even met, then it was only brief glimpses of it. Mere segments without meaning but time didn’t allow for this, with time segments became scenes, with pain these scenes became movies. Now we know, we understand what we must do but not Meowt, he doesn’t share our vision, he’s only concern or rather his only sentiment is joy, a childish joy for the ‘gift’ we have received from the ‘god of Pokémon’. How can we deny such claim to our little buddy, no we will not. We shall let him keep this fantasy for as long as possible.

"James to planet Jessie? Are you there?"

"Oh sorry, I was just thinking of how lucky Meowt really is. Wait did you just said planet Jessie? Your head isn’t that big head so remain calm. Your hair on the other hand is, well now that’s its own galaxy."

"’your hair on the other hand is’ blablabla. My hair is exquisite, it charms people all over the globe and enchants whoever lays their eyes on it."

"It sure does, couldn’t have said it better."

"So about Meowt. What do we do about him, I think we should let him have his time. Be free while he can."

Her expression staring onto the ground, eyes drifting into nothingness and her chest slowly rising with her mind appearing to be gone somewhere else. Imagining herself in another life, another journey maybe.

I walk towards her and put my hand on her shoulder, bringing her back to reality with a smile on my face. A smile that only she knows now.

"Yeah, let’s do that. In the meantime what do you say we do something fun, go get some food with Giovanni’s money, some toys to play around or maybe even go shopping for fun!?"

She’s not listening to me, her body is trembling and her arms now covering her abdomen. Her face struggling to maintain a false smile. She ends up crouching down faster than she should and lands on the ground, her back and head resting on the grass around us. Now covering her face with her right arm and panting with pain in her eyes.

"Actually you mind if we rest for now, I’m still recovering. Ugh, seems like those kids and their damn Pokémons did a bad one on me."

Her free arm still covering her abdomen, her cloths are rip and severely torn apart across her body. Looking closer I can see some blood, a deep bruise under her breast.

"Jessie you’re hurt!"

"What a surprise, what did you expect after being hit by that monster’s tail. Damn kids, they think those attacks don’t hurt or something? Every time! Every time they attack us, they never listen to us!"

…

I rather not say anything about that comment, not like I can blame her but she’s grown a hatred for them, she sometimes forgets what they are and thinks of them as killers, heartless monsters that should be exterminated. But they’re only kids, kids who don’t know what they’re doing.

I better leave her to cool down.

"So…you want me go get you another pair of clothes? I saw a town not too far while I was searching for you."

"Argh, su-sure. I’ll be here trying not to die twice in a day."

Walking to town while leaving her there by herself all alone and injured pains me. It hurts me more than anything I’ve ever felt before…and every time, every time I have to see her getting hurt, waking up in an agonizing pain that shakes her insides and spilling blood everywhere. Those times were I’ve seen her torn to pieces…the things I’ve seen and hidden from her are memories I will take to the grave, even if they drive me mad I won’t let her know that. I couldn’t bring myself to share those memories with her.

Seeing the town now close I begin to change my expression, hiding my anger and sorrow.

"Nothing you can do James, blend in and get some clothes."

…

…

Now coming back from town, I find myself walking back to my companion. My companion who’s cries for help are as painful as my own to hear. For some reason I am reminded of my Growly. How I miss my fiery cat, often times I think of him and how he must be doing, miss him enough to wonder if me leaving was such a good idea, but then I’m quick to remember why I left in the first place.

My sweet, dear parents. I love them, did back then and will do until I can no longer breathe but they’re not perfect and neither am I. We had different expectations for life, chained to their lifestyle is not what I want for myself, still not quite sure what I’m looking for but my life with Jessie and Meowt has been great or had been before we realized our visions were true. That in reality they were a warning of what’s to happen unless we do something, that and our first demise was also a hint hard to miss.

Now looking ahead I see Jessie, still on the ground. Now sitting with her knees up, resting her arms on them with something boiling in her mind. I walk to where she is and sit down in front of her, staring at the trees around us I sigh, turning my gaze to her.

"I know, it’s not easy being the bad guys is it. I wish we didn’t have to."

She says nothing. Her gaze directed at the ground, a narrow look full of thoughtfulness.

"Chasing those kids all the time it’s tiring, and expensive. We knew we weren’t going to be able to afford all this so Giovanni and his whole stupid organization became our only option. As much as I hate him and the horrible crimes he commits he’s sure been helpful, granted he only wants the Pikachu for his own plans but we won’t give it to him. The only pleasure of all this is the amount of money we keep draining him from. I can guarantee that he might not approve of this purchase."

I show her the clothes I bought but she doesn’t even move.

My friend what are you thinking? Tell me, I can help you.

"Sigh, look I know what I said doesn’t help but at least reply to me. Shut me up if you must but say something, your silence rattles me dear pal. I’m tired too, entertain me with some idling chatter."

She turns her eyes and directs them at me, she says nothing. Only letting the sounds of nature come out and haunt our thoughts.

"You say you’re tired James? Tired of chasing these kids all over the region?"

"Yeah I am."

"Are you tired of dying, tired of seeing that curse of the future, that sight reminding us of what’s to come unless we do something? Tired of being labeled evil by authorities!? Vile monsters that are persecuted by all and hated by all! Because that’s what I’m tired of!"

Jessie’s now standing, her body tightening all muscles. Her body covered in bruises, scratches and fractures that shouldn’t let her breathe. Her face in the brink of sobbing, eyes fill with the rage of a raging bull ready to strike or die.

"THE PAIN JAMES!! THE PAIN WE MUST TAKE IS UNFORGIVABLE. IT’S ALWAYS THE SAME THING, WE FIGHT! WE LOSE AND WE’RE SEND OFF INTO THE SKY. THE FRIGGIN SKY JAMES! THESE KIDS ARE BLOWING US AWAY AND KILLING US WITHOUT REMORSE."

She’s now fallen to the ground, sobbing and trembling with her arms drenched in tears, embracing her own pain she screams and cries. A cry crumbling my soul, a scream telling me to die, such sounds are my worst despair. To see her like this is a fate worse than death, that I can assure.

"WHY MUST WE DIE OVER AND OVER AS IF WE WERE ANIMALS FOR THE SLAUGHTER!…ARE WE SUCH TERRIBLE HUMAN BEINGS, ARE WE EVEN HUMAN ANYMORE? THE THINGS WE’VE SUFFERED ARE BEYOND COMPREHENSION."

Her words are making me uneasy, they’re hitting too deep and bringing all the memories again, all those times we’ve woken up, all the times I’ve seen myself missing a leg, an arm…a body. Please Jessie hear me and stop it. I don’t want to listen to this anymore. Tensing my body without trying to and shutting my eyes to hide my obvious pain from her I stay shut and try to free myself of her words, of the truth I share with her.

Her sobs aren’t stopping, her cries still ring in my head and guiding my memories to those times were we are falling to the ground. Looking as the distance between the ground and us closing and closing until a splat makes waves.

"JAMES!!! LOOK AT ME! LOOK AT WHAT I AM!"

I open my eyes and see her standing, her battled clothes away from her, torn to pieces. Jessie’s body is exposed in full to me, yet I wish to avoid it but I cannot. Her eyes as passionate as the sun is trapping me in her view. A horrific sight that is shattering my heart into millions of pieces.

Her chest turned black, her skin darkened resembling that of a corpse. Her legs and abdomen rotting with flies surrounding them. Her body is bruised with fractures apparent and the place where muscles are supposed to be sunk to her bones, concaved to such degree that her every breath must be grueling in pain.

"We aren’t human anymore, we’re long gone that point. You know it too, I know you feel it, I can see it in your eyes."

"Jessie please stop this, I know your suffering. I share it equally and have endured it just as you but please, please cover yourself. I can’t bring myself to see you like this, this isn’t you."

I stand, I collect all the strength in me, all the courage in my core and walk towards her, get a hold of her and lean to embrace her in this dreadful state.

"THEN WHY! PLEASE TELL ME WHY! GIVE ME A REASON AND I’LL STOP. A REASON, WHY US? WHY WERE WE SELCTED!! WE WERE JUST IGNORANT FOOLS!"

Her trembling body clawing to my, gripping with such desperate force that my clothes are already becoming torn, already dismantled by her cold, bruised hands showered in blood of hers and mine. Her screams still ringing the deepest part of my self, her warmth presence draining the cold away and instead burning my thoughts in the same air hell itself must be drenched.

"I don’t know, I don’t Jessie."

…

Her shaking body coming to a halt, her breathing regaining the composure it should have and her grip letting go of my now bloody self.

"Give me those clothes you fool."

I grab the clothes from the bag in the ground and she takes them from my grasp. Now looking to her with her body still exposed I sense something calling my view, but what’s pulling me it’s her gaze. Her eyes again holding the same passion and ocean blue color they’ve always had.

"I take you took quite the peek didn’t you James?"

"Goodness Jessie, you think me such a beast to lay my eyes upon your beautiful, vulnerable self. Again, you wound me!"

This seems to earn me a smirk, if only a tiny one easing her mind.

"Again, you’re a fool."

She begins to dress herself in what I brought her. The undergarments being worn, the colorful yellow shorts, the white long-sleeve blouse and a pair of black, military boots just to help her feet avoid the hard ground.

"Well thanks and all but it looks like we might need to stay here for a while, at least until my body heals itself. Don’t want people asking why my leg is rotting from the inside."

How did I miss that? I was so focused on finding cute clothes that suit her that I forgot about it.

"I take the fault Jessie, I completely ignored the fact that you weren’t ready yet…on the other hand how good does everything look huh? Pretty good don’t you think!"

"I repeat, you’re a damn fool."

"A beautiful fool I correct."

"Well since we have at least some forty minutes until I can travel sit and entertain me, some idle chatter like you wanted."

"All right but first come, follow me. This place isn’t feeling as good anymore, besides I saw an enchanting field just a few steps ahead."

"I swear if you scare me like last time I’m getting Ekans and telling her to dig her fangs at you. Just try to pinch me again and you’ll regret it."

"Ooo come one it wasn’t even that bad, besides let me remind you that I suffered for it remember. You kicked me and I ended up falling down a hill, I was lucky to not break an arm."

"You were lucky I didn’t cut your hair in your sleep."

"You wouldn’t dare!"

She turns her look away and only smirks, her hands clasp together behind her.

We continue walking until we reach the destination. The field of grass full of life and Pokémon roaming around, trees trapping us and the bright moon observing us with its ghastly gaze.

"Well at least you weren’t kidding about this place, it is beautiful James. Hey look it’s a Granbull over there! Aren’t they just the cutest! I want to grab him and keep him as a pet, I would be the best owner, sigh."

Jessie’s eyes fall from the Granbull ahead with a sigh heavier than her face is telling. Moving her hand to clean the tears falling down her eyes, small sobs escape her.

"It just hurts me to remember the way people captured these Pokémon and trap them in their own portable jails…and I’m one of them."

She walks towards me and doesn’t say anything, she crouches for the ripped clothes I’m holding and looks for something in them, tears still streaming down her pale cheeks. It’s her Pokémons, she holds them tight to her chest and prepares to say something.

"I know you must hate these, I know they’re made so you can all be safe and comfortable, but a fancy room is still a cage. It may be not be for long but go, be free if only for the time we’re here. Sadly we can’t do anything without you guys."

She releases her Ekans, Koffing and Weezing and everyone else. They all stay there, they stand next to Jessie and entangle themselves in her. Embracing her pain away, as if they were assuring her that they’re happy, happy to be with her.

"C’mon go, have fun and play along the others. I’m okay, really. I’m only a little emotional."

And they go, they join the Granbulls, Butterfress, and Stantlers and against much initial discomfort of leaving they soon begin to acclimate with them, bringing a smile to Jessie’s face. First time she’s smiled since waking up.

She turns to me and doesn’t say anything, doesn’t even change her expression. That pure, innocent smile that describes her in full doesn’t need to speak. I know too well what’s she’s telling me. I lower my hand and look for my poke balls, here they are in my pocket. Throwing them far away by the place Jessie’s Pokémon’s are, those goofballs would never leave me if I got them out near me.

"A bit too much don’t you think?"

"Ah you know how they are, stick to me as if I was their mother."

"Aren’t you? Holding them to sleep, bringing them food if they look sad and even kissing them goodni-"

"Shh, do you have to say it out loud? The other Pokémon might hear you and tease them."

"You’re so easy James, better watch out or someone might bully you."

"Like you already do?"

"Oh please, you know it’s all out of love. Besides it serves double as fun for me and a learning experience for you."

"Learning experience for what? Learning to hold my cry?"

"Nooo, learning what to keep doing so I can be entertained."

She’s now laughing, laughing like a little kid. A laughter that is fill with joy and bliss, a laughter that has forgotten everything else.

"Then I must be a great entertainer then, seeming that you’re always laughing. Well I’ll be sitting down for now, the view here is already great. Ah look! The moon sure is breathtaking don’t you think."

Sitting on the ground and backing myself against the cold, soft grass below is soothing for my pain, a pain that I’ve hidden pretty good from Jessie’s knowledge. She looks up at the moon, stares longer that normal and turns back with a deep look in her eyes. She walks next to me and lays on the grass, puling me down by reaching her arm towards me and pulls me with ease and a playful roughness in her touch.

Both of us now laying with our backs being hug by the earth, struck by a silence that should rattle our nerves but instead the silence gives us a peace of mind we’ve missed for a long time now.

Her presence removes everything else, her being alongside me is what calms me. I know I can close my eyes and I will be safe, no harm come to me as she has already proven far too many times.

She let’s out a heavy sigh and extends her arm to the sky, to the grey clouds moving in front of us, touching the cold air now visible to us.

"James what would you do if you were free? I mean if we didn’t have to capture Pikachu and all that?"

This is unexpected, what brought that out?

"What would I do?... … I don’t know Jessie, I haven’t really put that much thought into it."

"Don’t you have dreams? To have a better life and live in the city, going out with friends, to enjoy in the care lovers, grow career for god’s sake or something besides being stuck in this stupid life?"

Her voice became high pitched, there’s a tension in her body that wasn’t there before and her face contemplating to either show her hidden anger or keep the façade she’s trying to stick to.

I don’t even need to think this answer.

"Don’t I have dreams you ask? Jessie you remember how I used to live right?"

"Back home with your parent you mean?"

"Yeah. It was wonderful. My parents were caring and loving, friends everywhere along my path and women being sent to me for all manner of propositions. Some would say love, others business opportunities and few would directly approach me to gain my parents fortune. It was great I won’t deny it but it didn’t made me happy. My parents while wonderful tried to force their way of living to me. Those women didn’t love me, they didn’t even know me. All they knew was that I was a rich kid with money behind his name."

I turn to her now and see her expression changed to a sad one, her eyebrows dropped, her eyes with a hint of powerless. I turn back to the moon and continue my answer.

Sigh.

"That’s why I ran away, that life wasn’t for me. It was only when I met you that my life started to mean something to me. You didn’t know me, you threatened me into your gang and honestl, that made me feel free. I know laugh all you want but back then I really needed somebody for me and that was you. Your mean and furious self was terrifying, still is, but that’s who you are. That’s the Jessie I know and the Jessie I consider my friend. So to answer your question, my dream would be to continue with you, going to places to have fun and enjoy ourselves. I just wish we get to do that someday soon"

…

…

I turn my gaze to her eyes and see water dripping from face.

"I know, I’m a drama queen you can laugh."

A hurting sensation strikes my left rib and see Jessie’s knuckles rubbing and pressing against me.

"Argh hey Jessie come on stop it."

"You really think I would laugh at you, mock you James? I could never do that."

"I know Jessie."

"Sometimes it sounds like you don’t, you’re my friend too you know. When we met I was lost and alone, I had no one there with me. Lived alone without a mother and had to endure hunger, loneliness, and the coldness of the night by myself. When I saw you walking I thought to myself, ‘he looks troubled, maybe like me’ and I took a risk and force you to join me. Ha-ha I still remember the day, I honestly didn’t think you’d actually stay for more than a few minutes and look at us now. Two walking corpses staring at the moon on a cold, quiet night."

Her words are true and honest, they hit me with raw emotions hitting deep at my core.

"And by the way I’m glad, I’m happy you said you’d like to stay with me even after we’re done because…I won’t say this again so listen well. I… I don’t know how to live anymore, this curse took that away from. I’ve died so many times already that the thought of living normally among people makes me nervous and brings my heart to beat like crazy, but if you’re still with me maybe I could. Who knows maybe this time I could really become a nurse or a pop idol."

"Jessie you would be the biggest pop idol the world’s ever seen."

"I know, I think the universe didn’t let me be one before because the world wasn’t ready for me back then."

"You’re goddam right they weren’t ready, who could be. Such magnificent human specimen would blind any commoner gazing at a performance of your caliber, a caliber that is without comparison."

Jessie now laughing again in her way that fills the room with happiness and such emotions that could raise the dead with a smile on their lips.

"So how are you feeling now and how’s the leg? Still looking green as the grass? "

"Much better now actually, I kinda stopped feeling any pain since we started talking, and my leg is all good and ready to go now."

"That’s a relief, I was getting worried it might not recover, some kind of permanent insignia or reminder for our journey."

"You sure know how to bring the mood down don’t you?"

"Oh come on, we’re talking about your leg regenerating, can’t blame for bringing it up."

"I still do, anyways where’s Meowt? I’ve missed his whiskers long enough already."

Looking around I see no trace of him yet, makes me happy in a way.

"Meow!!"

There he is, just landed on Jessie’s face and gripping his claws at her hair. Oh boy this won’t be a pretty sight.

"James…please tell me he’s back again…I want to make sure to demolish the right Meowt."

Looking at him moving in her head, his expression full of joy and excitement by being here I can tell he’s still without memory.

"Tough luck Jessie, still that innocent cat full of love towards you."

Her face lowering the tension and her chest falling slower, her palm now free of the force she was building and instead of a slap an embrace falls to our Meow.

She holds him and embraces him in a hug full of love if only with a hint of fury. A fury stored, not forgotten for when he awakens.

"Like I said before, he sure is one lucky cat."

"He sure is, so should we get going then? Catch a dinner before everything closes?"

She turns to me and sends a smile my way, a look insinuating something but I can’t understand it.

"What is it? Something on my face?"

Oh no. I know what it is. I can feel it’s presence, it’s enormous size looming behind me. A shadow I know far too well, a breathing mere inches away and a cry that haunts my dreams.

No please don’t. I slowly, very slowly without making a sound turn my head behind me and my fear is well placed.

"VICTREEBEL NOOO!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and thanks for reading  
> I hope you enjoyed this one-shot of the team rocket and found it an interesting concept.  
> How do they survive falling from the sky is something I always wondered when watching the animated show and the loyalty these two characters have always shown throughout the series is something that I've found amazing.  
> I imagine them being good people rather than bad guys so them having a good reason to capture Pikachu seems more fitting.
> 
> I hope this one chapter does manage to explore their relationship and once again, thanks for reading. Hated it or not? Leave a comment


End file.
